The present invention refers in general to a guidable arm, and particularly, to a guidable arm for free-positioning lamps.
Guidable arms are known in the area of lamps, dentists' tools, etc., that are bendable, jointed or guidable, free-positioning arms, i.e., arms which have a stand anchored to a base and a free end holding a lamp head, tool, or other item to be positioned.
In the more common embodiments the position, which may be changed from time to time, of the arm is maintained and assured by reaction and balancing mechanisms including yielding elements, counterbalances and the like, which complicate the structure which depends on the size and shape of the apparatus.